Prince of My Heart
by Screamfan2003
Summary: Sidney tells a bedtime story to Gale and Dewey's daughter and finds herself missing someone.
1. A Bedtime Story

Disclaimer-I don't own the Scream trilogy and/or any of its ideas and characters.

Gale and Dewey decided to go out one night for dinner. They asked Sidney if she could baby-sit for their 5-year-old daughter Marissa. Later that night before she went to bed, she asked for a story. Sidney sat down on her bed and began to tell the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess and a prince who were best friends. They were best friends for many years sharing lots of memories both good and bad."

"I like this story so far." Marissa said with a smile.

Sidney smiled too. Then she continued

" What the princess didn't know was that the prince really loved her. She just thought of him as a friend. So throughout the years, the prince acted like just that: a friend. He was the best friend any girl could have."

"So what happened?" Marissa asked with eager.

"No matter what happened, the prince really did love her. Then one day the princess discovered that the prince was gone. Vanished. Without a trace. Many days she waited, but he did not return. Her heart was filled with sadness. As days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, she discovered that she really, truly, missed him, and that she wished he would return. But then one day, she realized something. She realized that no matter what, someday they would be together again soon and that made her heart fill with happiness. The End." Sidney said.

As she looked over at Marissa, she realized that she was asleep. Sidney quietly got off the bed, and walked over to the door. Just as she was about to turn off the light, she heard Marissa's voice.

"What was the Prince's name?" Marissa asked sleepily.

With tears brimming in her eyes, Sidney quietly said:

"Prince Randall".

She then turned off the light and walked out of the room.

This was my very first fic. What do you think? Should I write more? Please review! J


	2. A Surprising Phone Call

The next day Gale and Marissa were watching TV. Gale decided to ask about the night before.

"So, did you and Sidney have fun last night sweetie?" Gale asked.

"Yeah, we did. Sidney told me a story before I went to bed." Marissa replied.

"What was it about?"

"It was about this prince and princess who were friends but the prince loved her and she didn't know it." Marissa answered.

"Then," she continued "the prince vanished and the princess was sad until one day she realized that some day they would be together again." She finished.

Gale listened with a somewhat puzzled look on her face.

"What were their names?"

"She didn't tell me the princess's name but the prince was named Prince Randall."

"Prince Randall?" Gale thought a moment, and then gasped. "Oh my god" she said half under her breath.

"What's the matter mommy?"

"Oh nothing honey." Gale replied quickly. She curiously asked the next question.

"Was Sidney happy telling the story?"

"Well I'm not sure, but I thought I saw her crying a little before she left the room. Where are you going mommy?" Marissa asked.

"I'm just going to make a phone call in the kitchen." Gale replied as she walked swiftly towards the kitchen.

That same afternoon, Sidney sat on her couch flipping through channels, not even bothering to pay attention to the screen.

"I can't believe he's really gone," she thought sadly to herself. Ever since she told Marissa that story last night she kept thinking about Randy. Other then Tatum he had been her best friend. He was always there for her when she needed someone to talk to. Deep down, she knew that she would never, ever forgive herself for Randy's murder.

Suddenly the ringing telephone snapped her back into reality. She slowly picked up the phone and tried not to sound too sad as she pulled all her emotions together.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sid, it's me Gale."

"Hey Gale. What's up?"

"Nothing really." Gale paused a moment before asking the next question. "So how you are you feeling lately?"

Slightly puzzled, Sidney replied "I'm doing fine. Why do you ask?"

"Um, no reason… it's just that…" Gale searched through her mind for a reason. "Well, I was wondering if you were ok last night watching Marissa."

Sidney then realized what Gale was talking about. She silently cursed herself then thought up a response. "Oh that? Well I was just thinking about…" Sidney was going to come up with a fake answer but then decided to just tell the truth. "About how much I miss him." She finished. 

Gale nodded to herself. "Yeah…. I didn't know him as long as you, but he really was a great guy."

Sidney smiled for the first time that day at Gale's kind words. Suddenly her phone beeped. (To be honest I don't know what happens when someone else is trying to call you so I guessed LOL) "Hold on a sec Gale, I got someone on the other line." Sid then put Gale on hold, took the other person off hold, and put the phone back up to her ear. "Hello?" Sidney asked.

"Hi Sid." A familiar voice said.

Sidney froze. She knew that she knew that voice. In her mind, she frantically thought of everyone she knew that might've had that voice. Then she found a connection. "Oh my god" thought Sidney. "It can't be , it just can't……" She then shakily asked "Who…..who is this?" her heart pounding, waiting for a response.

"You're probably going to be shocked Sid, but it's me…Randy."      

Sidney's mouth dropped wide open. She frantically tried to say something but no matter what, no words would come out.

Disclaimer-Sorry I didn't put this at the top of the page. I still don't own anything to do with Scream at all. The only things I do own are my fanfics.

I'll try to update this as soon as I can! J


	3. To Meet An Old Friend Part 1

Disclaimer-OWN NOTHING! (Except for fics. J)

Chapter3-To Meet An Old Friend

"Uh Sid?" Randy asked after a long pause. "Are you there?"

"Ye…yeah." Sid managed to finally say. She took in a deep breath. "Randy… Oh my god. I can't believe I'm actually talking to you…" As she paused, she realized that she was taking in short, quick, breaths. She carefully asked the next question. "Randy…how are you alive?" 

"Well Sid…"Randy began. She noticed there was some uneasiness in his voice. "It's kind of a long story. Can we meet somewhere and talk about it?"

Sid thought for a moment. "Sure." Then she rambled off a place where they could talk. "Talk to you soon" Randy said.

"Yeah." Was all Sid could reply. Then a click and he was gone. Almost forgetting that Gale had been on hold for a long amount of time, she quickly took Gale off of hold.

"Hi Gale. Sorry I took so long." Sidney then took a deep breath and exhaled. "You will never believe who I just talked to."

The next day Sidney sat in the coffeehouse where she and Randy agreed to meet. She was still thinking of their conversation they had the other day. She was also beginning to question her sanity. What if she had dreamed it all? I mean here she was talking to a man who she thought had died some months ago and then she agreed to meet him for coffee. And what if it wasn't even him? It could possibly be another whacked out psycho killer. I mean after all Roman had used other people's voices on the cell phones. Who knew what people could do these days? Sidney then realized how ridiculous she was sounding and tried to calm down. She remembered talking to Gale and that Gale was shocked. She warned Sidney to be careful. Just then the door opened. Lost in her own thoughts, Sidney didn't even realize that a man was coming towards her.

Chapter 4-Coming Soon!

I realize that I have not mentioned Dewey almost at all, so I will try to work him in some way. Thanks for all your great reviews! J


	4. To Meet An Old Friend Part 2

"She's still as beautiful as when I last saw her," Randy thought as he walked towards Sid. She didn't even see him until he was right next to the table. He took a deep breath and said "Hi Sid."

Sidney looked up and uttered a short gasp. Even though she had been expecting him, she still couldn't believe he was there. Standing next to the table, was Randy Meeks, a person who she had thought died months ago. "Oh my god" she said quietly. "Hi Randy." She barely whispered. She then stood up to awkwardly hug him. She didn't care who was watching, he had no idea how much she missed him. Randy just hugged her right back. They then sat down. Randy then patiently explained about what was going on in his life lately:  after he was "murdered", Randy was rushed to the hospital. He was so close to death, they didn't think he was going to make it so they held a funeral for him. But amazingly, he recovered but it took a long time what with all the extensive physical therapy he had to do. 

After he was done explaining, they settled into a short silence. Then trying to think of something to say, Randy asked, " So what's been going on in your life?" 

Sid took a long breath and quickly exhaled. "Another encounter with a psycho" she tried to say jokingly, but with slight pain and sadness in her voice. "This time, it was a half-brother. Apparently, my mother" Sid said with again pain and sadness in her voice at the mention of the word "mother" "had a fling with a guy named John Milton, and the result was my half-brother. Only, she wasn't married to my dad yet." She finished.

Randy listened without interruption. "Sid", he began "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there" he said with honesty. Sidney half smiled. "You couldn't exactly help it." They again settled into a silence. Then Randy asked "So how's Gale and Dewey?" 

"They're doing really good. They're married and have a daughter named Marissa. She's really adorable." She paused. "Hey Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you didn't tell me that you were alive before?"

"To be honest, I was kind of nervous about your reaction."

Sidney laughed to herself, thinking about the conversation she had with herself before he arrived. "Well, .." she began "I'm really glad you're here." She said and smiled.

Randy noticed her smile, smiled too and said "Yeah. So am I."

When Gale and Dewey saw Randy, they were obviously very shocked. Randy again explained the same story to them as he had to Sidney. "Oh my god, I still can't believe it" Dewey said with a boyish smile. For the first time in her life, Gale had no words. Obviously she remembered what Sid had told her, but she wasn't sure if it was another killer or what. Coming up with a lame excuse, she said "Um… Sid can you help me with something in the kitchen?"

"Sure." Sidney said brightly, leaving Randy and Dewey still talking in the living room. When they were in the kitchen, Gale finally said "Oh my god! I still can't believe he's alive!" Sidney smiled at Gale's reaction. Gale continued to talk while Sidney looked at Randy. She began to think about how happy she was that he was here, what a great friend he was, about how much she missed him, and also about how great he looked………..

"Sidney?" Gale asked. She finally snapped back into reality. "I don't think you've heard me the last 5 minutes". She said laughing. "You keep smiling at Randy…" all of a sudden Gale stopped as they both looked at each other, Sid's face a lttle red.

"Oh my god…" Gale said quietly. "Sid…" she began "Are you getting a crush on Randy?"

Sidney looked at Randy then back at Gale. There was a long pause. Finally she answered:

"I think I am."

Discalimer-OWN NOTHING!

I know that there are some people out there that think that Randy basically got gutted and it's not possible for him to be alive. However, I'm a huge Sidney/Randy fan and in my little fanfiction world, it's possible for him to be alive! LOL! Anywho, thanks again for all the great positive reviews! I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	5. Falling In Love

Disclaimer-OWN NOTHING! 

The next couple of days, Randy and Sid spent tons of time together, catching up on all they had missed. But the question kept coming back to Sidney: "Do you have a crush on  Randy?" Each time she couldn't think of a reason to say no. That didn't exactly displease Sidney. Their friendship had lasted so long, it could be possible. He was a great guy that could always make her smile. In the past relationships she had, they were all great but lacking something. When she was around Randy, he always had that. There was no way possible that this certain subject could leave her mind.

One day, Randy and Sidney were over at Gale's house. Sidney was in the bathroom and Gale was in the kitchen. Randy was watching TV when Marissa came over to him.

"Hi! I'm Marissa! What's your name?"

Randy smiled. "I'm Randy."

"Wow! Just like the prince in Sidney's story!"

Randy then had a puzzled look on his face. Gale, suddenly alert of what her daughter just said, silently laughed to herself.

"Prince? What Prince?"

"Sidney told me this great bedtime story a couple of days ago." She then began to tell Randy the whole story. When she was done, she sat on the couch next to him watching TV. Meanwhile Randy was thinking about what Marissa just told him with a smile on his face. Then Sidney came out of the bathroom. By this time Gale was almost close to bursting out laughing. Sid was puzzled. "What's so funny?" Gale looked at Sidney and said "Marissa just talked to Randy." "So?" Then it clicked. "Oh my god… she didn't did she?" "Yep" Gale said. "She did." Sid then started to freak out. "Oh my god…oh my god…. What am I going to say to him? What if he thinks I'm crazy? What if…"

"Whoa, Sid, calm down. Just walk in casually no matter what." Gale said with a smile on her face. Nodding, Sid stared to walk into the living room, with Gale watched with great interest.

"Hi Randy. Hi Marissa."

They both looked up at her with big smiles.

"Hi Sidney! I just told Randy your great bedtime story!"

Sidney blushed furiously but forced a smile. "Yeah, I heard from your mommy."

"Marissa honey come help me in the kitchen!" Gale said suddenly. 

"Ok. Bye Sidney! Bye Randy!" "Bye!" replied Randy. He couldn't help but smile widely.

"So…I'm you're prince friend?'

Sidney struggled with a response. "Yeah well…I thought she would like the story." She replied lamely her face blushing. 

Randy studied Sidney's reaction. "Why would she blush so much unless……oh my god" he thought. "Does this mean that…Sid has feelings for me too?" They then watched TV in silence.

Later that night, Sidney was watching TV at her house. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She opened it up, and there stood…..Randy. "Um Sid…" he started uneasily "do you think that we could talk? " he asked. Sidney noticed his uneasy reaction and shared the same one. "Um sure." "Come on in." He came in and then they sat on the couch facing each other.

"Sid there's something you need to know." He began. "I have had feelings for you ever since high school and to be honest…. I wanted to know how you felt."

Sidney lost all words. Here was her chance to finally tell him what she felt but for some reason they wouldn't come out. "Randy…I" she began her heart beating.

Then suddenly her clock chimed. Randy looked at it and then silently cursed himself. "I told Dewey I'd go see a movie with him. Can we talk later?"

"Absolutely" she immeadiatley replied with more urgency that was need. They then got up and walked to the door. "See you later Sid." He said.

"Bye."

As the door closed, Sidney turned around and slowly sank to the floor. With her back to the door, she started to cry silent tears and finally finished her sentence for Randy.

"Randy, I'm falling in love with you."

I'll update this as soon as possible!


	6. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer-Own Nothing!

Later that night, Randy was sitting at his house thinking of his conversation with Sid.

"I have had feelings for you ever since high school and to be honest…. I wanted to know how you felt."

"Randy…I" 

And that's where they had stopped. Randy was thinking if he should have said that or not. He was also beginning to think if it had changed their friendship in a negative way. She probably thought of him as nothing more then a friend. But then again, when he mentioned the "Prince" story she blushed furiously. Was it out of embarrassment? He wasn't actually sure.

At the same time, Sidney was thinking about the exact same thing. She realized that she must have sounded lame. The opportunity where she could have told him the truth about her feelings and she choked up. She tried to get some sleep that night, but the only thing that she could think about was she and Randy.

The next night Dewey, Randy, and Gale were at Sid's house talking and watching TV. Gale and Dewey obviously knew what was going on between Sid and Randy. So they left early with an excuse about having to get home to Marissa. Sidney silently noticed this and she assumed that it was planned between them. When they left, Sidney and Randy just silently watched TV without really paying any attention to the screen. It was obvious that they were thinking about the night before. After awhile Randy said "Well, I guess I should get going too."

"Okay." Sid replied. She followed him to the door. As she did so a voice in her head urged her "Come On! Say something to him!"

"Hey, Randy?"

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

Sidney paused. "Nothing." She said. Then abruptly out of nowhere, Sid's true feelings came out:

"I'm in love with you Randy."

Randy turned around slowly with a somewhat shocked look on his face.

Please read and review! Sorry it was such a short chapter. I'll try to update soon! If you don't like anything about the story so far, please tell me (politely)! :-D   


	7. Friends Become More

Disclaimer-Own Nothing!

Prince Of My Heart 

Chapter 7

__

_"Okay." Sid replied. She followed him to the door. As she did so a voice in her head urged her "Come On! Say something to him!"_

_"Hey, Randy?"_

_"Yeah?" He said turning around._

_Sidney paused. "Nothing." She said. Then abruptly out of nowhere, Sid's true feelings came out:_

_"I'm in love with you Randy."_

_Randy turned around slowly with a somewhat shocked look on his face._

Just then Sidney woke up on the couch. "Oh my god." She realized. "It had all been a dream." She slowly sat up. She realized that she must have dozed off a while ago. How long was she asleep? Sidney looked at her watch. Only for about a half hour. She thought about her dream and then groaned. "Now I'm even dreaming of it." Sidney knew she had to tell him eventually how she felt and she couldn't avoid it. She had no idea how though and she had not forgotten what Randy had said about what he felt for her. Suddenly she had an idea. She picked up the phone and called Randy. "Hey Randy."

"Hi Sid. What's up?"

"Nothing really. You want to go see a horror movie?" 

As they were watching the movie later that night, Randy quietly pointed out how the movie didn't follow any of the rules at all. Sidney chuckled to her self and thought "Same old Randy."  

When Randy dropped Sidney off at her house, they decided to just sit on the porch and talk for a while. They just talked casually about things that were going on in their life and such. Finally Sidney turned the mood serious. "Randy" she started "Um that night when you told me how you felt I never got to finish what I was going to say." "Okay" she thought. "Here it goes…" Meanwhile, Randy was paying full attention. He knew that whatever she was about to say would change their friendship. "We have been friends for so long and you have always been there for me. When you…" Sidney forcefully held back tears and couldn't fully say it. "I mean at Windsor…. I really thought that I had lost someone really important and special in my life." As she was saying these words, Randy's heart was pounding. "Oh my god… does this mean that…?" Finally Sidney managed to fully get out what she had been holding in for so long. "Randy… I'm in love with you."

Randy's heart soared. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The words he thought would never come form the only girl he wanted to hear them from. Truly believing that this was one of the greatest moments in his life, he smiled and said:

"I love you too Sid."

Sidney smiled and asked, "You do?"

He kept smiling and said "Yeah. I really do." He paused and then asked slyly" So… who's this Prince Randall guy?"

Sidney slightly laughed and said, "Well he's funny, nice, extremely handsome (at this Randy laughed slightly), the greatest guy I've ever met, and… he's the Prince of my Heart." She finished.

Randy looked into her eyes and said, "Well… he's a really lucky guy."

As soon as he finished this sentence, they learned forward, hugged, looked into each other's eyes, and without letting go shared their first kiss. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever and they both knew at that moment that this was their first kiss, but not their last.

*Before I end this chapter, I just have a few things to say (I promise it won't be too long). Sorry if you really didn't like the end of Chapter 6 being a dream. I just thought it should be a lot more special then Sidney just blurting it out. Also at the end of Chapter 6 I apologized for making it so short. Then one of my reviewers said that **all** of my chapters are short and I realized this so I'm sorry my chapters are all annoyingly short. Finally if you really hate this ending, then I'll try to think of a different ending so that you may enjoy it. Besides that, thanks for all the great reviews I've gotten so far and sorry it took so long to update! :-D


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I felt that Randy and Sidney's story was complete since they were both together. However, I went back and re-wrote my fic of Sidney and Randy getting together. The only differences are:

a) It's not called "Prince of My Heart" and Sidney doesn't tell a bedtime story to Gale and Dewey's daughter in the beginning.

b) It's a little more detailed in some areas such as before their first kiss, they both talk more about their feelings towards each other

c) Some dialogue is different

d) The ending is very sad which makes the genre a tragedy

Overall, the plot is the same (Randy lives, he and Sid get together). However, since I love Randy and Sidney together so much instead of making a tragedy story, I think I'm just going to post another Romantic story. I'm also going to leave my old story up because… well I feel like it LOL. Anyway, thank you so much for all the positive reviews and I'll put my new story up soon! J 

****


End file.
